


What The Water Gave Me

by MrBellamy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romantic Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBellamy/pseuds/MrBellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that one thing Anders could not do. He could take in the spirit and welcome him to his body, he could survive through the mad nightmares of Blight, he could kill thousands and heal far more than that, but still there was just that one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Water Gave Me

His scars look almost exquisite to Anders’ wandering gaze; now that he knows he can’t be caught staring. The Wounded Coast is dangerous and silent, just like Hawke, and these waters only bring their melodies to sound so distinct and so sacred that you feel like you could drown in them alone. Hawke loves the waters of Waking Sea, they are chilling. They make you feel like they could wash all the blood, the sin and the mistakes of forsaken past away from your skin.

The sand is warm and rough to touch. Anders wonders, whether Hawke’s skin is same. His only sin is Justice, only mistake is freedom, his regrets are all covered in dark spawns’ blood.

Hawke’s taking his cloak off, throwing it carelessly onto that same sand. Lashings are undone, so Anders’ soul too. He’s so deep in his real self, Garrett always makes him feel like he’s free, that he can’t even feel Justice rumbling somewhere in the furthest corner of his mind. He tries not to look at Hawke, he’s already had his fill when healing those endless scars.

He hates him with passion. His dirty and graceless magic. Dark and poisonous entropy, almost disgusting to touch. Barred and subversive blood magic.

Shirt falls to the ground. Staff’s lying near the quadri-tipped one that is Anders’.

Hawke told him once that they were alike. He didn't believe him, though.

Raven-black hair, bright blue eyes that reflect the moonlight as it plays like a desperate child on the water flaw. He’s just so toxic. So what is that thing that should have united them?

Worn trousers off next. It’s hard to look away.

Still the only sound is overflow, and the memories flood his mind just like water, bringing broken pieces together. He once was desperate to die in Calenhad waters, so he did just that. He dived. But there was that one thing Anders could not do. He could take in the spirit and welcome him to his body, he could survive through the mad nightmares of Blight, he could kill thousands and heal far more than that, but still there was just that one thing. Anders couldn't swim.

He still can’t. Though he can sit on the coast instead, shaky wind gets caught in his lose blond hair, scruffy shirt untied, and watch Hawke do this for ages. He works hard with his strong limbs, goes underwater and then appears again like a shark, just as fast and eerie.

It’s like something pulls Hawke into those places where he can be easily haunted or killed, but he survives, no matter what. And he’s the one who pulls Anders with him; the bond is just as dangerous.

Still, the coast is eerie and silent, and the overflow sounds like pure blessing, virgin Andraste’s song to one’s ears. They've been to this same place so many times he’s lost his count by now. And every other time Anders does the watching. The coast made Anders’ flesh crawl back then, he’d hidden his gaze from every possible sight of Hawke and his pale skin covered in scars.

But then he could stare all he wanted. Because all of a sudden it turned out Hawke didn't care in the slightest.

Well, the sight is hypnotizing. What is it like, to be swallowed in with the water, flashed and thoroughly washed clean? So that’s what Hawke comes here for. For water to take all of it away with its flaw.

So, overwhelmed and captivated, Anders gets back up on his feet. He throws his shirt on the sand, unties the trousers. He makes a few steps towards the water; it caresses his feet and sends goosebumps down his spine. He wants Hawke to caress his knees, his thighs like the water does. Somewhere deep inside Justice starts to panic, but he can’t feel anything apart from the chilling caress, going up, waist then chest, higher… pleasure.

He loves the cold that water brings, his whole body shudders with realization. Chin, nose; on the tiptoes… Under.

Anders can see Garrett, so clear and divine. His hands are no longer cut and scarred; he is a ray of pure moonlight. Anders stirs his fingers and does not feel the water that surrounds him.

He holds his breath. _Well, Maker, save me._

 

Next thing he feels is warm lips against his own, air flowing through his throat and down, giving the life he’s almost lost right back to him. He coughs. Hawke swears. His eyes glimpse when he sees Anders smiling weakly up to him. His body is flush against Anders’, and the last bond is drawn and clicked into its place.

“You don’t ever do this again, understand?” is all he says before pressing one firm kiss to Anders’ lips.

“Garrett,” Anders coughs again, sitting up. Breathing hurts. In a few seconds time Hawke covers his shaky shoulders with his cloak.

“You didn't have to lose your life to kiss me, you know.”

They look up at the sky. Maybe, he cut himself once again to make Anders live, he doesn't even want to think about it, though he can already hear Justice going hard on him, but he doesn't care; he’s happy enough not to care, as long as Hawke is sitting next to him.

The sand is wet and warm now. Hawke’s skin too. Garrett allows him to heal the cut in no time, and one final kiss is all it takes to make an agreement, no need for thousands of useless words.


End file.
